


Better Devils

by Femvamp



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Harvey Kinkle is a Jerk, slightly AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22456495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Femvamp/pseuds/Femvamp
Summary: The mystic cords of memory will swell when again touched,  as surely as they will be,  by the better angels of our nature.I wouldn’t exactly call this AU as the universe is the same but I change the story a lot.
Relationships: Sabrina Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith, Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Comments: 9
Kudos: 89





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have a few ideas where this is going but I tend to change my mind on stories half way through. Please let me know if you like this. Also this is slightly AU and also kinda Anti-Harvey so if you like the guy you may not like this. 
> 
> What if Mary Wardwell was more then she appeared to be?
> 
> I will add more chapters if people like this.

Mary Wardwell has always known the world was unfair. That it even at times bordered on cruel and vicious. She had learned that early in life growing up in group homes and state facilities. Being painfully shy and awkward around boys didn’t help at all. Other children began calling her a spinster when she hadn’t jumped into the pile of teenagers having sex during an especially wild party when she was fifteen years old. 

She thought college would be different and it had been for awhile. She had met Adam. He was kind and sweet and someone she even began to see a future with. But it didn’t take long before she realized that his view of their future was very different then hers and he was genuinely shocked that she didn’t want to give up her dreams of teaching to follow him. To marry him.

She had ultimately said no unwilling to give up her own dreams. She had been saddened greatly when she saw Adam with another girl a short time later. He had been kind to her even then but said nothing when more whispers began about her just as cruel as the ones in her teen years

When she got the teaching job at Greendale Mary had thought it a new start. Everywhere she had gone the silly spinster teacher rumors were quick to follow her. She had no boyfriend. No husband. And no real friends. She smiled and said hello to the other teachers when they talked to her but otherwise she kept to herself. 

Then Sabrina Spellman came into her life. Sabrina who was painfully brilliant but hid it behind a desperate need to belong. She would smile awkwardly when she got a question right in class and dated the pretty but dumb Harvey Kinkle. 

Mary knew it had been unwise to take an interest in a student much less one as young and beautiful as Sabrina Spellman was. Mary had heard the rumors about her family. She was being raised by her two spinster aunts after her parents had died when she was still a baby. They ran the town mortuary. People whispered that dark things went on in that dark house. Dark things. Bad things. 

The most prevalent rumor was they were devil worshipers. Mary found that ridiculous. Sabrina was far too sunny and happy to be a devil worshiper and what if she was? The age of burning such people at the stake had long since past.

People burnt others now.

People like her.

Mary had been accused of showing undo influence on Sabrina. Sweet Sabrina with an innate curiosity about everything. Sabrina who was not yet 16. Harvey Kinkle had come looking for his girlfriend and had found her at Mary’s house reading one of her limited edition books with Mary sitting on the couch next to her. Mary hadn’t thought much of it at the time when Sabrina removed her shoes and put her legs across Mary’s lap. However Harvey was a jealous boy and he must have thought something was going on between them. 

It hadn’t taken long for the police to arrive. She was fired the next day. It didn’t matter how much Sabrina jumped up and down and called Harvey a liar. People wanted to believe the rumors. 

It was a witch hunt.

And Mary Wardwell was the witch. 

There were even whispers now that Mary Wardwell might be an actual witch. Her large and strange book collection that rivaled both the school library and the town book store was evidence enough that something wasn’t quite right about her. It was perfect bait to enthrall young minds like Sabrina away from their loving boyfriends. 

“It is all so ridiculous.” Mary was surprised to see Sabrina’s aunt Zelda standing in front of her, “That Harvey boy has never been good enough for my niece. And these rumors. I don’t believe them for a moment.”

“I would never.” 

“Of course you wouldn’t. Especially against Sabrina’s wishes.” Mary didn’t know how to respond to that comment so she said nothing and waited on Zelda “You must come to dinner tonight.” 

“What about the town?”

“We both know you aren’t a witch.” Zelda said looking intently into Mary’s eyes in a way that made Mary feel open and exposed.

Mary felt her mouth go dry and felt something inside of her stir in a way it never had before. “How do you know that?” Mary said with a shaky breath.

Zelda took one of Mary’s hands in her own and then slowly so slowly leaned in ever so close to Mary’s ear. “Because I am a witch.” She then pulled away and with a stern look “Dinner is at seven. I will tell Hilda to expect you there. This silly matter will be taken care of. I will make sure of it.”

With that Zelda was gone. Mary stood there for what felt like hours but was only a few moments. Her phone rang and it startled her back to reality. All charges against her had been dropped. Lack of evidence. The school was still balking at hiring her back but at least Mary wasn’t going to jail.

So that was that. 

Mary wondered what Zelda had done and if it mattered. Her life was still in limbo. She might never teach again. She had worked so hard. Given up so much. Adam. She briefly wondered about Adam. But then she remembered she had a dinner to attended.

As she approached the door of the mortuary that night thought about Sabrina. If Zelda was a witch did that make Sabrina one too?

Mary Wardwell had the distinct impression she was about to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I thought about making this a slow burn but then said screw it. Let’s wildfire this baby. 
> 
> Added Ambrose to the story but not sure how much he will appear. Also may add characters as I need them later.

Mary Wardwell had barely rang the doorbell of the Spellman Mortuary when Sabrina flung The door open. Mary was surprised enough by the action that she didn’t react at first. She had almost expected Sabrina to be angry at her. But instead Sabrina smiled at her with an excited smile and hugged her. “I am sorry about Harvey. Please don’t hate me.”

That was when Mary realized Sabrina was crying into her shoulder. Mary was stunned. Did Sabrina think she could possibly blame her for anything that happened?

“Ahh the two lovebirds.”

Mary again startled looked up over Sabrina’s head and saw a young man standing a short distance away from Sabrina inside the house. He looked to be a few years older then Sabrina but with darker skin. Mary wondered what he saw in front of him but whatever it was didn’t seem to bother him as his eyes showed merriment not anger.

“Shut up Ambrose.”

“Oh come on cousin.” The young man approached them without a care, “I was just joking. The Aunts sent me to collect you both”. He then smiled a deep smile at Mary. Sabrina had the same smile and it always made Mary feel warm inside when it was pointed at her “I am Ambrose Spellman. This one’s older and better looking cousin.”

“Oh there you all are” A woman with an English accident that Mary had seen around town from time to time with Sabrina came walking in. “Oh good you came. Zelda said you were coming. Come in come in. Don’t stand there at the door. We don’t bite. At least not this time of year. And certainly not one of Sabrina’s guests.”

“Aunt Hilda!” Sabrina said both horrified and a bit amused.

“Did I say? But I thought Zelda told her? But never mind.” Hilda happily took Mary by the hand and led her into the kitchen. “We are witches. “

Mary was stunned again but let herself be led into the large kitchen. Sitting at the table reading a newspaper and smoking a cigarette was Zelda Spellman. “I never trusted that Kinkle family. There isn’t a reporter they didn’t speak to in this town.” She put down the newspaper and seemed to notice she wasn’t alone or that Hilda had left to collect everyone. Mary was not sure which.

“Moment of fame Aunt Zee.” Ambrose said simply as he entered the kitchen and sat down across from her. 

“Yes Harvey never deserved our Sabrina did he?” Hilda puttered around the kitchen as she spoke. 

“I wish Sabrina was that easy to influence.” Zelda said and then gave a pointed look at Sabrina, “Never does what she is told. I don’t think for one second she would be easily seduced. “

“Kinkle wishes she was that easy.” Ambrose snickered. “I do believe our dear teacher here had a better chance then that silly mortal boy.”

“Ambrose!”

Mary stood there in silence half horrified half amused at the conversation. She had almost assumed that Harvey Kinkle had thought she was having sexual relations with Sabrina because it would explain in his mind why he wasn’t.

“You look perfectly scandalized luv.” Hilda smiled kindly at het, “Dinner is almost ready. Have a seat next to Sabrina. Ambrose means no harm.”

“I don’t get out much” Ambrose said straight faced but Mary had the impression there was a bit of truth it it.

Mary sat down at the table and within moments Hilda brought over the food to eat. As she ate quietly she watched the comfortable chatter that went on between the Spellmans. They seemed to talk about nothing and everything at the same time. It was quite dizzying to keep up with it all being used to eating alone. However Mary felt the entire thing comforting.

“If anything else this is further proof you should go to the Academy of Unseen Arts when you sign your name to the Book Of The Beasts next week.” Zelda said matter of factly.

“I know you wanted to stay with your friends.” Hilda said with a little more tact.

“But if Mr. Kinkle proved anything it’s that you can’t trust a mortal.” Zelda said flatly.

“Mrs. Wardwell is a mortal.” Sabrina stated simply. 

“She’s got you there Aunties.” Ambrose came to his cousin’s defense. “And we are discussing the dark arts in front of her. At dinner time no less.”

“Yes well....” Mary watched as a look of realization appeared on Zelda’s face and then turned to wonder and finally to something Mary couldn’t quite identify. “I can’t explain that. But my point still stands. Sabrina will attend The Academy next term.”

With that the conversation was turned once again to other mundane matters. Mary made a point to try to interject where she could be she had a difficult time keeping up with the speed at which the conversation moved from one topic to the next. When dinner was over Zelda ordered Sabrina to finish her homework and Ambrose to do whatever it was that Ambrose did and led Mary into what looked like a large family room. They sat there in silence for a moment as Zelda once again stared at her and Mary felt like she was completely exposed but somehow also felt safe.

“I’m sorry.” Zelda said a little awkwardly, “You look like someone....” she trailed off for a second but then whispered as much to herself as to Mary “but that is impossible.”

So that was it. She reminded Zelda of someone. And old lover perhaps? Mary wasn’t sure if she should feel flattered or insulted. She decided instead to change the subject for both their sakes.

“Will Hilda be alright cleaning up?”

“What? Oh? Yes of course” Zelda smiled “The kitchen is Hilda’s domain. If she had wanted help she would have asked for it.”

“But...”

“The last time anyone attempted to help her uninvited nearly ended in bloodshed.” Zelda stood up and slowly walked toward Mary “And I am being literal.” 

Mary was shocked and surprised when Zelda gently held her chin up so they were eye to eye even though Zelda was standing and she was sitting and after a long moment kissed her.

Mary’s mind went completely blank. She felt herself kissing this beautiful woman back without thinking. Then suddenly

Flashes.

Fire.

Sounds of drums.

Screams.

Falling.

Mary felt herself falling. Both out of and into herself. She felt herself pull away from the kiss.

“Please” she heard Zelda beg as she opened her eyes and saw raw need, “It’s not a lover you remind me of. I promise. It’s something else.”

“I’ve never...”

“With a woman?” Zelda smiled at her but then paused as she looked deeper into Mary’s eyes. “You’ve never been with anyone have you?”

Mary lowered her head in shame waiting for the cruel words and even crueler laughter but instead Zelda once again raised her head so they were eye to eye, “No shame. Never feel shame for who you are. You have seen only the darkness haven’t you? Let me show you the pleasure? Spend the night with me and let me show you everything my world has in it.”

Mary looked deep into the beautiful woman’s eyes and saw how open they were to her. How open she was. Mary had the impression Zelda Spellman was as closed off as she was and yet she was opening herself freely to Mary. Adam had once such a long time ago made her the same offer. The world at her feet. Passion like she never knew. But with Adam Mary knew the price would be all the dreams she had worked so very hard for. Her very life really.

Mary had the sudden thought the price to be with Zelda would eventually be her very soul.

“Ok.” Mary nodded and smiled as Zelda kissed her again before leading her into her bedroom,

And her bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I continue to drive this pretty quickly. I have a short attention span and I don’t want this to turn into a story I do t finish. So less slow burn and more forest fire.
> 
> I am keeping the smut to a minimum for now so I am keeping the rating at “Teen” that may change later.

It had started out as such a good morning.

Maybe even the best morning Mary Wardwell had ever experienced. She had woken up still wrapped in Zelda Spellman. Zelda sleeping head on her shoulder, with their legs touching and Zelda’s arm around Mary’s waist. 

Almost as soon as Mary has woken enough to shake the sleep fog from her mind she felt Zelda’s talented fingers brush against her thigh and through her folds into her depth. As Mary tried desperately to not shout out profanity she marveled at how right Zelda had been. The night had been filled with such pleasure and even a hint of pain that nearly sent Mary over the edge just thinking about it. Even with her non existent experience Mary pictured all the things Zelda could do as the woman slowly pumped her fingers in and out of her.

“Shhhh..,,enjoy this.” Zelda whispered in Mary’s ear still with her eyes closed but with the first evidence she was even awake and aware of what she was doing. 

The slow and steady pace at first vaguely comforting became maddening. Mary had no idea that someone else could make her body feel like it was on fire and yet at the same time whose breath on her ear was like water rushing against her. Just as suddenly Zelda picked up the pace and Mary came undone.

Darkness.

Fire.

Metal clanging on metal.

Victory!

Such desperate loss. 

Mary felt herself come back into herself and saw Zelda sitting up still naked, “We should be getting downstairs. It won’t be long before someone starts wondering where we are.” Mary was about to note she didn’t have any clean clothes when she looked next to where Zelda was sitting and saw a clean set of what even looked like her own clothes, “I am a witch remember? Not even a difficult....” 

Mary wasn’t sure what to do next so she sat up as well and both women proceeded to get dressed in silence. Mary thought she should make an excuse to leave believing that maybe Zelda was done with her and this was just another night of sex for the beautiful woman.

“There you two are.” Hilda smiled at them both “I thought Mary might have shuffled off already. I made breakfast.”

“I should maybe.,..”

“Oh never you mind. Breakfast has already been made. We are eating. Sabrina will walk you home when we are done.”

Mary watched as everyone ate breakfast amicably. No one seemed to be particularly shocked or concerned that she had spent the night. The only mention of it had been about Mary’s new change of clothes. Even Sabrina seemed to be chatting cheerfully.

Sabrina continued to chat happily with Mary as they walked back to Mary’s home. Sabrina was such a bright happy child and Mary had been worried that this whole experience would have changed that but it had seemed to make Sabrina more sure of what she wanted.

And what she didn’t.

“Harvey what are you doing here?”

Mary saw Sabrina stop short at seeing Harvey Kinkle leaning against a tree. He had a smug look on his face that Mary had the sudden urge to wipe off. Not for her benefit but for Sabrina who had genuinely liked the boy.

“I see you and your girlfriend missed the show.”

He still thought Sabrina was sleeping with her. The look he gave Mary of such distain and jealousy had her taken aback for a minute. Did the whole town think?

“What did you do Harvey?” 

“Me? Nothing.” Harvey smiled but his smile seemed more like a sneer, “I just came for the show.”

“What show?” 

That was when Mary noticed a large group of people gathering by her home. She ran past Harvey toward the crowd. 

Dirt

Fire

Emptiness

Drums banging. Horns blowing. The cold. The heat. The heat of battle. She could feel the blood rushing under her hands.

As Mary approached her burnt out house she thought from deep inside of her surfaced for just a moment.

Even angels bled.

And Mary wanted all these people staring, pointing and laughing at her house to bleed.

“You burnt down her house!” Sabrina was livid. 

“Hey, I didn’t do anything” Harvey said feigning innocence, “I guess someone must have noticed you and your girlfriend had a little sleep over at your place.”

“You followed me?” Mary noticed how close Sabrina was to blowing a fuse. She was too. But seeing Sabrina like that was like throwing water on her own face. It calmed her enough so that she had a semblances of control. Mary had never been this angry in her entire life but Sabrina needed her to remain calm. 

“Someone has to protect Sabrina from you.” 

“You think she needs protecting?” Mary found her voice at last and stared straight into Harvey Kinkle’s smug eyes, “Yours or mine. You on the other hand.....” 

Mary thought she might have gone to far with Harvey but then she saw Sabrina grin in amusement and she realized she had said the exact right thing and that Harvey wasn’t about to do anything. He probably wasn’t even the one who burnt down her house. He didn’t have it in him to act.

He was a coward.

“Are you the owner of the house?” A man in a police uniform approached.

Greendale was a small town which meant it had no need for a large police. Mary recognized the officer as one of the police who had arrested her just days before. He had looked twice when he saw Sabrina standing with her but held his tongue. He must have witnessed at least part of the scene and took the opportunity to interject. He probably hasn’t seen or noticed Sabrina who was on the other side of her because he looked startled to see her. Mary knew full well that rumors still were flying about her and the girl and her spending the night at the Spellman’s home must have stoked the fire.

Pun apparently intended.

“What is this about officer?”

Mary was only partly shocked to see Zelda and Hilda appear behind her. She hadn’t noticed them before but she had been focused on Harvey. She briefly wondered if they had used magic. She wondered if she should be at all concerned how easily she accepted the idea of witches and magic. But then these so called Devil worshippers seemed to be the only people on her side so Mary decided not to care, at least for the moment. 

“We have some questions for Ms Wardwell.”’ The officer said simply.

“She’s the victim here.” Zelda said angrily. “Look at her house.”

“We just need to know where she was last night.”

“She spent the night at our house.” Sabrina said simply not at all caring how it sounded. 

“You let her spend the night?” The police officer said more then a little shocked.

“You misunderstand officer” Zelda said with a look on her face that was both angry and mischievous. “I know what you think. What this whole small minded town apparently thinks. Not that it is anyone’s business but she wasn’t in my nieces bed.” That was when all three Spellmans got the same look that made Mary feel warm and loved and Mary Wardwell realized she truly didn’t care if the Spellmans were Witches or Devil Worshipers. Not even a little. 

“She was in mine”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don’t think I have ever had so many people read my story before. This is exciting! I am still hoping for more reviews though

The bell rang and all the students bolted out of their chair like it was a five alarm fire. Mary had long ago stopped taking it personally. She could be in the middle of a sentence or a thought but that bell was like Pavlov’s dogs. Students were conditioned to go to the next class or even better at the end of the day to whatever after school activity they had planned whether school sponsored or out in the wild.

Mary had gotten her job back the day before. Firing a teacher who was sleeping with one of her underage students was one thing but suddenly she was the secret lesbian teacher who had her house burned down by bigots. 

It was all just one big misunderstanding.

Wink. Wink. Nudge. Nudge.

Even Sabrina had started hanging out with Harvey again. It made Mary sick to her stomach to watch but she knew Sabrina was doing it at least in part for appearance. 

Wink. Wink. Nudge. Nudge.

Sabrina had missed her friends who had been confused through the whole thing. Mary suspected that Roz and Harvey had even begun to date. It was all so soap operaish. But then it was high school. Mary had often wondered if her own high school had been like this and she had just missed it being so wrapped up in her own loneliness but unable to see a way out.

Mary had suddenly become increasingly popular in the school and the town by the same townspeople who had laughed at her when they thought she was a harmless spinster and then feared her when they thought she was a dangerous predator. Now they wanted to prove they weren’t bigots who would burn down a gay teachers house while she was spending the night with her girlfriend.

It was all just so silly. And it explained why Sabrina had been at her house that day. Zelda had convinced Mary to just let everyone believe their affair had been going on a lot longer then it had been. Years if they wanted to believe it.

It was love.

They were in love.

Or so the story went.

It was all so very romantic.

So no one bat an eyelid when Zelda insisted that Mary move into the Mortuary until her house got rebuilt. Mary had half assumed that Zelda was just being kind and she would wear out her welcome quickly. But Mary had spent the last two nights in Zelda’s bed learning things about sex and the art of lovemaking that made her blush just thinking about it.

It was days away from Sabrina’s 16th birthday and apparently that was a big day for a witch. Mary was still a bit surprised how easily she had adapted to the Spellman’s world of witchcraft and Devil WorshipIng. She had heard Zelda scream to Satan instead of God the first time Mary had gotten the courage to dip her tonge inside Zelda’s core. Since then Mary couldn’t get enough of the feeling it gave her or the taste of it. 

The Spellmans had set aside a small office so she could grade papers in peace and because they knew after a lifetime of being alone sometimes she just needed the silence. They also were quite open about their lives and let Mary read books on topics she never even heard of before. It was all very enlightening. 

Mary had expected Hilda to resent her presence but Hilda seemed to enjoy having someone to talk to as much as Sabrina and even Ambrose did. Apparently she had been right about Ambrose and he had been “grounded” and couldn’t leave the mortuary grounds. It had been decades since he had seen the town so Mary took photos for him and brought him candy and magazines. 

Hilda just liked having someone to listen. Zelda was a lot of things but a good listener was not one of them. Mary and Hilda would talk for hours about nothing in particular and sometimes about deep and meaningful things. Hilda had met a man in town that she had began dating and she hadn’t told her sister yet. Mary was happy for her. Hilda often seemed lonely and with Sabrina going away to school soon it was good that Hilda had someone in her life.

Mary found out the hard way that Zelda was right about the kitchen being Hilda’s domain when she had innocently tried to help her clean up shortly after she had moved in and it ended with Hilda throwing a plate at her head. Hilda had immediately apologized profusely and when Mary had retreated to her office thinking it was time to maybe find another place to live there was a tentative knock at her door. Thinking it was Hilda she carefully opened it but it was a woman claiming to be a Masseuse sent by Hilda as a gift and an apology. 

“Dorian Gray sends his regards to the mortal companion of the Spellman family.”

Mary had wondered what Zelda’s world had thought of her. Did they think of her as a pet? Or was it something else? She knew that Sabrina’s mother had been a mortal herself so it might not have been so simple. Then again she started to realize that nothing was that simple. 

Mary had nervously allowed the woman to undress her and begin to give her a massage. It was moments after it began when Zelda had come into her office looking for her. Mary didn’t see her but she heard Zelda gasp and breathe heavily and then walk toward her. 

“You look so beautiful like that. Let us show you how beautiful you truly are..” 

Without waiting for a response Mary felt Zelda’s tongue on her inner thigh and down to her core. The woman giving her a massage continued to rub her shoulders occasionally brushing her fingers against her breasts and nipples. Pinching them both as she came. 

Mary had no idea how to react afterwards. Zelda was the first person she had ever had sex with and now she was letting another woman touch her while Zelda was making her organism. Mary wasn’t sure how she should feel. Yet she didn’t feel ashamed which confused her. She should feel ashamed right?

“I would ask you to stay but I don’t think Mary is ready for that.” Mary heard Zelda talk to the woman “Give Dorian my regards and my thanks.”

“Any time. And when she is ready please keep me in mind.” 

Zelda laughed and then Mary heard footsteps again but she still didn’t look up, “Was I wrong to send her away?”

“No.” Mary said eyes still closed

“Please don’t feel ashamed about what happened. You were so beautiful. You are so beautiful. “

“I’m not.” Mary looked up at Zelda and saw something she hadn’t expected. Love. She saw such deep love. “I’m am not ashamed.”

“Then what is it?” Zelda asked.

“I am confused.” Mary said gathering up all her courage to ask a question she desperately wanted to ask, “what am I to you?”

Zelda looked surprised for a second. Mary saw her face flash a dozen different emotions before settling on one she had never seen on Zelda before. One she had never seen on anyone. Not even Adam. Mary felt horrible thinking about Adam in a moment like this but he was the only other marker she had. This was different though. She had seen love on his face marked with his own selfish need to control her. This look held none of that. What she saw was love. What she saw was need. What she saw was hunger.

“You are mine.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Had a bit of trouble with this chapter. Wrote this a couple times. Finally ended up just skipping parts I couldn’t get right to tell the part of the story I wanted to tell. So this is a very short chapter.

Mary Wardwell stood in the shadows but close enough to Zelda and Hilda. Sabrina had stepped forward ready to sign her name into The Book Of The Beasts. Standing behind her was Faustus Blackwood head of the Church of the Night. All around them were other Witches and Warlocks belonging to the church. To the coven. 

Mary felt vaguely uneasy being one of the only mortals attending the ceremony. However Sabrina, Zelda and even Faustus had insisted she attend. Mary understood why Sabrina and Zelda wanted her there but Faustus was a mystery to her.. He was a pretentious and misogynistic man who oozed false charm and Mary couldn’t understand why Zelda didn’t see that. 

But as they stood in the dark forest she realized that Zelda did see it but acted like she didn’t for the betterment and protection of her family. Zelda was a clever and powerful woman and that took a great deal of bowing and fawning over narcissistic men like Faustus Blackwood.

Mary watched with rapt attention as Sabrina stepped forward toward The Book of The Beasts. Zelda told her that Sabrina would cut her finger and then sign her name in blood and say what amounted to a prayer and that would be that. Lucifer occasionally made an appearance but infrequently. He was stuck in the underworld or so the story went. It was all so mysterious. Zelda promised to tell her more once Sabrina was off to school and the two of them could take a vacation together.

They would go wherever Mary wanted to go.

Suddenly there was a rumbling and fire and a Zelda grabbed her arm. “Don’t move.”’ She whispered harshly in her ear. Hilda looked frightened but also in awe.

“Lord Satan” Faustus Blackwood said loudly, “We are here today to sign a new name into your book. The Book of The Beast.”

“What is that idiot doing?” Zelda said more to herself or possibly to Hilda.

That is when Mary felt herself get dragged away from Zelda who screamed and Hilda tried to grab on. Zelda and Hilda tried to hold on to her but a group of Blackwood’s followers grabbed on to The Spellman sisters and held each of them back as they screamed and fought in protest. 

“The Church of The Night Presents you with an offering.” Blackwood smiled as she was dragged toward him and produced a knife. Mary thought he would kill her right then and there but he just cut her hand and Mary watched as she bled a single drop on the Book of the Beast.

“We....I Faustus Blackwood present you with a gift. The gift of a life. A mortal soul.”

Drums banging in the distance.

Fire burning.

The Earth Shook.

Lucifer.

Lord Satan. King of Hell.

Everyone bowed down in reverence. Faustus Blackwood looked up at Lord Satan and smiled, “I have a gift for you. She looks...”

Lucifer ignored him and walked toward Mary who should have felt fear. But the drums.

The fire.

The fury.

“Its been a long time Lilith.”

Mary smiled at her old friend and Master but didn’t bow her head an inch “My Lord.”

The Earth shook.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When did I get to chapter 6? Could have sworn.....anyway I added Faustus Blackwood to the character list even though he is a minor character in this and won’t really appear too much.
> 
> Also warning a bit of blasphemy. Actually a lot of blasphemy. Maybe I should link that as well.

It all came back to her with a sudden rush of memory. Mary Wardell both was and wasn’t who she appeared to be. The False God. Lucifer’s enemy. Her enemy. Had sentenced Lucifer to an eternity in Hell.

He has sentenced Lilith, Lucifer first and most trusted ally. The first name signed in blood in The Book of The Beasts. The only one who hadn’t betrayed him in the end. The only one who had not bowed down to The False God’s mercy. She had been sentenced to an even worse fate.

Life after life. Born a woman smarter then all the men around her. Born countless time. Countless lives. She had never lived this long before. It was the one thing men excelled at. 

Finding new and exciting ways to execute her.

All for the sin of being who she was.

It was the False God’s greatest irony.

Mary saw the concerned looks on all three of the Spellman women and wanted very much to comfort them. They had all been so kind to her. Especially Zelda. Mary loved Zelda so much.

Lilith loved Zelda so much.

It was all so very confusing.

“I’ve never lived this long before.” She said simply and matter of factly, “It’s all so very confusing.”

“In your other lives?”

“They all ended so young. So....” Mary paused as the laughter and jeers surrounded her. So much fire. It burned. The water got in her lungs. They had even stoned her a couple times. It all came back at once.

And the drums.

The war in heaven. The war for hell. For Earth. The False God had cursed them both to eternal torment. If only the mortals who worshiped him knew what a sick bastard he truly was.

And he had one Hell of a sense of humor.

“What brings you to me?” 

“Among other things. The Spellmans.”

Lucifer laughed a hearty laugh like he had just heard the funniest joke ever. Mary had the impression that he had been up to something that he wasn’t about to tell her. “Of course they were. I have such plans for the Spellmans.”

That scared Mary more then it should. She knew what it meant when Lucifer had plans. She would follow him anywhere. But she would protect the Spellman’s regardless the cost. It was all so confusing. 

“What are your plans for the Spellmans?” 

“We will do what is asked of us Lord Satan.” Zelda made her way to Mary and stood behind her. Followed soon by Hilda and then Sabrina. They all stood behind Mary which comforted her more then she could say. “Mary is our friend. We had no idea that Faustus wanted to sacrifice her.” 

“It is my right.” She heard Faustus Blackwood whine from behind Lucifer. “I am your High Priest. What would you have of me?”

“You always did like you high priests smug and pretentious.”

“How dare you speak that way to me woman.”

“And Misogynistic.” Mary laughed.

“And how would you know? We have not seen each other in a millennia. I have been gathering our forces in Hell.”

“What do the Spellman’s have to do with it.”

“I must go.” Lucifer paused after a moment.” But then smiled “It is good to see you being taken care of. But I am being pulled back.”

Mary grabbed on to Lucifer’s arm, “What does Sabrina have to do with your plans?”

“Now that she signed my book. Everything Lilith.” Lucifer vanished into the night, “Everything.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Posted this early so editing quickly. I am not sure if this is the last chapter or not.
> 
> Let me know if you think I should continue of end the story here.

It was actually impressive how quickly the group broke up after everything that happened. Mary had expected a lot of questions. But instead everyone, including Faustus Blackwood had just disappeared into the darkness moments after Lucifer had left. Leaving only Mary and the Spellman women in the dark forest.

“So I....” Mary knew she had some explaining to do.

“We should be heading back.” Zelda said simply but in that tone Mary recognized on her as anger.

“No.” Mary paused, “I know you are angry and think I lied to you. That I lied to all of you. But I honestly didn’t remember any of it until I saw....” Mary paused again but didn’t continue.

“Zelda you did think she looked like that book you read on Lilith in the academy.” Hilda said trying to diffuse the situation, “I was never much of a reader. But Lucifer and Lilith was always one of my favorite stories.”

“How true is the story?” Sabrina asked.

“I don’t know.” Mary said honestly, “You have to show it to me. But my guess is not very.”

“We should be getting back.” Zelda said calmer this time. Without the angry tone she had before.

They walked back to the Spellman’s Mortuary in a pleasant silence. Mary knew that each of the women had every right to be angry at her but for whatever reason they still decided to trust her. Then she felt a hand hers and saw Sabrina smile at her with an innocent smile that was contradictory to the book she had just signed her name in to. Mary knew Lucifer was up to something. But she also knew in that moment she would protect Sabrina whatever the cost even if it meant standing against the one she had promised her eternal loyalty to.

After all these millennia was the False God trying to prove a point? He had spent countless lifetimes showing her what love wasn’t. Was he now trying to show her what love was? A thousand lives lost. And now Mary could remember all of them. Some had lasted such a short time. A thousand lives without love. 

And now she had the Spellmans. 

Now she had Zelda.

And Mary loved Zelda more then she could say. But they both owed their lives to Lucifer. And Lucifer was someone who would collect on that debt one day. They both knew it.

There was also the matter of Sabrina. For whatever reason Lucifer had taken interest in the young girl and that was troublesome. Whatever his plans were Mary knew that the strong willed Sabrina would fight him on them. She just wasn’t particularly sure what side Zelda and Hilda would come out on. They were true believers but they both loved their niece like she was their daughter and genuinely wanted what was best for her. They just openly disagreed on what that was.

They were all tired and had quickly agreed to table any conversation until morning. Mary quietly followed Zelda up to the bedroom they had been sharing not completely sure what to expect. But Zelda seemed to act like nothing had changed between them. Nothing at all. 

“Do you mind if we talk about this in the morning?” Zelda finally spoke. “It is late and we both must be tired.”

Mary felt a chill run up her spine. Zelda was a forceful woman and she rarely asked permission for anything. The closest she came was when they were having sex. She was kind, sweet and giving. Never going further then Mary was willing or able to take it and yet bringing Mary further then she ever dreamed of going. Other then that Zelda made plans and expected everyone else to follow along. The fact that she was asking and being so meek about it meant she was scared

Mary quickly made her way to Zelda and took her hands in her own making sure they were looking in each other’s eyes, “I swear to you I never knew about the Lilith stuff. It was all just faded memories in my head that I dreamed about sometimes. I didn’t tell you because I....”

“Do you love him?”

So that was it? Zelda was jealous. What did those books say about her relationship with Lucifer? Probably some big romantic drivel because a woman couldn’t do anything that didn’t involve the love of a man. “I did love him Zelda. Just not the way you are thinking. When we lost the battle for heaven The False God gave all of us a chance to repent. Turn against him. Almost all did.”

“But you didn’t.”

“It wasn’t because I was in love with him.” Mary paused, “It was because I believed in him. The False God never shows his face. Even then. Even then he spoke through his Angels. Lucifer for better and worse does his own dirty work. He has never asked me to do something he wouldn’t do himself. Never asked an act of faith beyond what I was capable of giving him. I believe in him because I know who he is. And who he is is dangerous. He wants something from your family and is holding whatever it is close.”

Zelda paused for a minute contemplating what Mary had just told her. Mary realized that Zelda was having the same thoughts. Lucifer was after something with Sabrina and whatever it was was not good. Zelda might be a true believer but she loved her family more.

“Whatever it is we will stop him”

“Go up against the Devil himself?”

Zelda just laughed and Mary realized that whatever damage between them had mostly been fixed. Zelda had needed to be comforted and now she was. She was back to being the strong forceful woman Mary had fallen in love with.

“We are Spellmans.” Zelda smiled and kissed her and Mary smiled as Zelda removed her clothing. She had hoped that nothing would change between them. And as they made love Mary realized how little had. In all her thousand lives she had never lived this long before. Or loved this much.

She had never felt this much love lying in someone else’s arms.

Mary Wardwell.

Lilith

Whatever you wanted to call her never felt so alive.


End file.
